Pure Insanity or stupidity
by darkavatar13
Summary: One day Sakura wakes up to find that she's being impersonated and while trying to find out who, it sets off a chain reaction that somehow involves Akatsuki members eating lollipops? first 3 chapters are kidna pointless BUT it better starting in chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-**

**Me**: hello, this is my…hmmm, I don't know…ok, this is my first Naruto fanfic. Now, I got this idea…a while ago but it was actually an Avatar: the Last Airbender story that I had which is called Pure Craziness but now I made a Naruto version since well, I was bored and decided to do something.

**Lena**: uh huh yeah now for those of you who don't know, (whisper voice) she's a little crazy if you ask me

**Me**: AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LENA?

**Lena**: just for a visit, heh

**Me**: okay…now just go away now…

**Lena**: that's right, send the not so seemingly like inner self away, yeah, meanie.

**Me**: pppphhhhhhhhtttt, so anyway, please read and review D.

**Lena**: if the stupidity and craziness doesn't get to you first…although it might not be that crazy during some parts…yeah

**Me**: shut up Lena. So anyway, I have a lot of ideas…but let's start off the story like this.

Summary: Naruto and everyone are 15 now (like in the manga) so this is their life, just twisted around by my craziness…

* * *

**Sakura**-

**-RING-RING-RING-**

_What's that sound?_ Sakura thought.

Yeah, WHAT'S THAT FRICKEN ANNOYING SOUND? The Inner Sakura thought. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! AHHH!

Sakura got up, or rather rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She raised her head from under the covers and reached for the phone on her nightstand (modernizing a few things but WHO CARES? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO MAKE SENSE), but as she did, the accidentally knocked it down. STUPID PHONE!

" Hello?" someone asked in a distant voice. " Sakura? You there?"

" Hello? What?" Sakura grumbled into the receiver.

" Did I just wake you again?" Tenten asked.

" Uh…maybe?" Sakura said in her sleepy voice.

" Okay I did. You're running a little late you know, it's 10:30"

" WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

" Yeah and-" Tenten said but Sakura ignored her as she whirled around the house trying to get ready.

_Dammit, I'm gonna be late. Oh my god, why didn't the alarm clock ring?_ Sakura thought as she was putting on her pants and brushing her teeth at the same time.

" Sakura? What's the rush?" Sakura's mom asked as she saw her daughter run down the stairs.

" Sorry mom, late," Sakura said and ran out the door to go meet Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

* * *

**Naruto**-

" Thanks for the noodles again," Naruto said as he left after eating three large bowls of ramen.

" Come again Naruto!" Ayame said, waving.

" You know I will." Naruto left Ichiraku smiling when he saw Sakura running. " Hello Sakura-chan!"

" Sorry, in a rush Naruto, see you later," Sakura said so fast and ran by him that Naruto just stood there for 5 minutes before realizing what Sakura had said.

" Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY? SPEAK SLOWER!"

* * *

**Tenten, Ino, and Hinata**-

" Where is she?" Ino asked as Tenten got off the phone with Sakura.

" She's…coming…" Tenten said.

" Way late"

" Oh, I think that's her," Hinata said as she saw a pink haired girl running towards them. " Sakura"

" Hello! Sorry I'm late, heh, overslept," Sakura said, apologizing.

" Overslept, right," Ino, said.

" You sure got here fast, I mean, I just got off the phone with you and two minutes later you're here," Tenten said with slight suspicion.

" Yeah, I whirled around the house like crazy. Now, let's go to the mall," Sakura said.

" About time, come on, there's this new store called TOTOS, it's a smoothie place and they got the best smoothies ever," Ino said and they all started walking.

* * *

**Sakura**-

Sakura was running like crazy after she bumped into Naruto. When she was at the place that they were supposed to meet at, no one was there.

_Where…are…they?_ Sakura thought as she panted and breathed. She looked around to see her friends walking away…with someone else…that looked like her. _Huh? Who's that? And what's going on?_ Sakura ran to catch up with her friends but then decided to spy on them to see what was happening and to find out more of her "twin".

Tenten, Ino and Hinata-

" Oh my god, I love this mango icy," Tenten said as she drank her mango icy.

" What a great place Ino, I mean really, THEY'RE AWESOME!" Sakura said as she sipped on a strawberry smoothie.

" I told you," Ino said as she drank her papaya smoothie. " Something wrong Hinata? You don't seem to like your smoothie that much"

" …"

" Hinata? HINATA!"

" Huh? What? Oh sorry, I was just spacing out. What did you say?" Hinata asked.

" I asked, is something wrong?" Ino repeated.

" Oh nothing. That shop was cool," Hinata said and drank her kiwi icy.

" You seemed a little spaced, something wrong," Tenten asked again.

" Nothing…it's just that I get the feeling that someone's watching us," Hinata said as she glanced over her shoulder.

" Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be anything…maybe you're just…going mental," Tenten suggested.

" TENTEN!" Sakura said.

" Ok I didn't mean that but it's JUST A SUGGESTION DAMMIT!"

" I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO SAY IT YOU KNOW!"

" TOO BAD! I SAID IT FIRST!"

" I KNOW YOU DID, THAT'S WHY I SAID YOUR NAME YOU KNOW!"

" YEAH WELL-"

" SHUT UP PEOPLE! Now come on, let's continue moving," Ino said and ushered them into the closest clothes store that she liked (which is mad expensive and all).

While the other people didn't notice, "Sakura" looked out to check if there was anyone watching them. _Hmm, where are you hiding?_ "Sakura" thought before going in.

* * *

**Sakura** (the REAL one)-

_DAMMIT! THEY WENT INTO THE STORE!_ She thought, cursing herself. _WHO THE HELL IS IMPERSONATING ME! GOD!_

Sakura came out from her hiding place, which was pretending to be a statue on the fountain in front of the store that her friends and 'herself' were. After transforming back and slightly drying off, she peered into the store and slipped in.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata and "Sakura"- 

" Hey Tenten, that's a nice shirt on you," Ino commented.

" Yeah thanks. Are you taking all those into the fitting room?" Tenten said as she looked at the huge pile of clothes that Ino had.

" Um…yeah"

" Right…hey Hinata, I bet this would look good on you," Tenten suggested holding out a blue top.

" Uh…you think so?" Hinata asked quietly.

" Yeah, come on, let's try it out. Where's Sakura by the way? And where did Ino go?"

" T-they are in the fitting rooms already"

" Damn they're fast at finding clothes. Come one Hinata"

" Oh my god, what did I say? IT DOES LOOK GOOD ON YOU!" Tenten said when Hinata came out from her stall.

" What looks good on who?" Ino asked as she stepped out of her stall. " Oh my GOD! YOU'RE SO RIGHT TENTEN! THAT LOOKS WAY GOOD ON YOU!"

" Huh? Sakura asked as she stepped out in a halter-top. " Hey, nice shirt Hinata"

" Hey Sakura, when did you where a halter-top?" Tenten asked.

" Uh…since now?"

" Okay…" _strange…Sakura doesn't usually wear a halter-top…and when she does, it's not cropped…and if it is, not that high…and if it is…THEN…IS THIS REALLY SAKURA? OH MY GOD, MAYBE…wait…dammit, lost my thought_, Tenten thought.

" Okay I'm good, let's go now," Ino said.

" Right, lemme just buy this," Hinata said.

Five minutes later, the group of girls were walking down the streets with a, in Ino's case, five, shopping bags when they met Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

" Oh HI Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji!" Tenten called.

" Hey," Neji said.

" Hi!" Naruto said.

" Hn," Sasuke said and nodded his head.

" How troublesome to say hi," Shikamaru mumbled.

" What are you guys doing here," Ino asked, immediately talking to Sasuke.

" Naruto here is trying to find his Ichiraku free meal coupon that he lost," Sasuke said.

" Wow Naruto," Sakura said.

" And is making us help him," Neji added. "I could be doing so many other things right now"

" Okay…" Tenten said.

" Whatever, let's go," Sakura said. " Come on Ino" Ino was too busy staring at Sasuke in her daydreams to hear here. "COME ON!" Sakura said and pulled Ino away.

" Hey!" Ino said.

" Yeah ok come one"

" What was that about?" Neji asked.

" Who knows, but it's too troublesome to find out for me. Doing this is troublesome enough," Shikamaru said.

" Come on, I have to find that coupon!" Naruto said and dragged them off.

* * *

**Sakura**-

_DAMMIT! I LOST THEM AGAIN! OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF! AHHHH! Hey, isn't that Sasuke with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji?_ Sakura thought. _Maybe they know where I went…_

" Hi Sasuke," Sakura said.

" Didn't we just pass you Sakura?" Neji asked.

" Uh…yes you did," Sakura said.

" Then why are you back here again?"

" Um…I had to go get something. What direction did I go again?"

" That way," Naruto said, pointing.

" Thanks," Sakura said and ran.

" What was that about?" Shikamaru asked.

" Who knows, who cares," Sasuke said.

" Now let's continue looking!" Naruto said.

The Girls- 

" Okay so where to now?" Tenten asked.

" More shopping? Let's go into this store," Ino said and dragged them in and five minutes later, they came out with yet another shopping bag. Ino already had like…10?

" Hmmm, I've been thinking Sakura," Tenten said.

" Yeah?" Sakura asked.

" You've been acting strange today…"

" Really? I am?

" Yeah. First of all, you bought a halter-top, which you usually wouldn't, but like…once in a long time do I guess and when you do wear one, it's not cropped and if it is for some weird reason, it's not cropped that high and then the second thing was that when we met with the boys, you didn't go crazy over Sasuke as usual. In fact, you seemed to have just dragged us away from him."

" …"

" That's actually true," Ino said.

" Yeah and I get the feeling that someone's been following us even more," Hinata added.

" Well…" "Sakura" said. " Um…uh…OH HI ME!"

" Me?" Everyone asked and turned around to see Sakura. " SAKURA!"

* * *

**Me**: So anyway, review please. I wrote this story out of pure boredom…and a need to do something

**Lena**: we don't' care what you do, as long as you review. In fact, flame for all I care…which I don't…oh just review

**Sasuke**: …why did you have to write this?

**Me**: shut up and get back in the story

**Sasuke**: I barely do anything…why am I even in this? Can I get out?

**Lena**: no and too bad for you; we need you in this since you have to be in it


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-**

**Me**: hello again people. Now that I think about it, the last chapter wasn't much…but I'll get going. You won't regret reading this story…yet…

**Lena**: just to tell you guys in advance, she's got crazy ideas for later but not beginning and one of them involves a crazy complicated I said but she said we said they said that I-

**Me**: okay shut up Lena

**Lena**: phhhhtttttt

**Sasuke**: you guys done arguing?

**Lena**: I don't know are you done being a bastard.

**Naruto**: are you Sasuke? Because you seem like you're still one to me

**Sasuke**: and you are still an idiot Naruto

**Naruto**: HEY!

**Sasuke**: what?

**Naruto**: Bastard

**Sasuke**: Idiot

**Naruto**: Bastard

**Sasuke**: Idiot

**Sakura**: OH SHUT UP PEOPLE! FIGHT AT THE END!

**Lena**: I agree

* * *

**Recap-**

" You've been acting strange today…"

" Really? I am?

" Yeah. First of all, you bought a halter-top, which you usually wouldn't, but like…once in a long time do I guess and when you do wear one, it's not cropped and if it is for some weird reason, it's not cropped that high and then the second thing was that when we met with the boys, you didn't go crazy over Sasuke as usual. In fact, you seemed to have just dragged us away from him."

" …"

" That's actually true," Ino said.

" Yeah and I get the feeling that someone's been following us even more," Hinata added.

" Well…" "Sakura" said. " Um…uh…OH HI ME!"

" Me?" Everyone asked and turned around to see Sakura. " SAKURA!"

**End Recap**

" Hi?" Sakura asked.

" HI ME!" Sakura said.

" Um…hi myself too?" Sakura said.

" …Two Sakura's?" Ino asked.

" Hey SAKURA-CHAN! YOU DROPPED YOU…key chain? Oh my god! TWO SAKURA'S?" Naruto asked as he and the boys came walking towards them.

(More like the other boys were being dragged but whatever)

" Two? How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

" …Since when was there TWO Sakura's?" Naruto asked.

" There was never two Sakura's you idiot," Sasuke said.

" Don't' call me an idiot you bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Idiot"

" Oh my GOD! STOP IT WILL YOU! STUPID IDIOTIC BASTARDS!" Sakura (the real one I think) exploded.

" …"

" Idiot"

" Bastard"

" Okay so who's the REAL Sakura?" Tenten asked

" Me!" both Sakura's said.

" YOU WISH!" both Sakura's said. " AHHH! SHUT UP!" The two of them started fighting and getting everyone all mixed up trying to keep track of who was the fake and real.

" This is going to take a while," Shikamaru said. " If destiny planned this then there's something wrong with it right now"

" Some destiny this was," Neji said. " I so agree"

" Let's see, what does the real Sakura know and does that the fake doesn't…" Ino asked and everything started thinking.

" I got it, what's my favorite food," Naruto asked.

" Ramen," both Sakura's said.

" Um…DAMMIT!"

" Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

" Shut up!"

" How about…when's Sasuke's birthday?" Hinata asked.

" July 23," both answered.

" Your birthday?"

" March 28"

" Um…Naruto's birthday?"

" Who cares about Naruto's birthday," one Sakura said.

" I know right," the other said.

" …HEY!" Naruto said after about ten seconds.

" You're real slow Naruto," one Sakura said.

" I know right," the other Sakura said.

" Okay I think I got a question," Tenten said.

" What?"

" If Naruto was to eat five large bowls of ramen in one day, seven the next and then Sasuke decides to have a ramen eating contest which then Shikamaru joins and then Neji and Choji and then Kiba and then Lee and then out of nowhere Gaara appears followed by Kankuro and Temari and some Akatsuki members, what would Ino, Hinata and me do?"

" Wow, can you repeat that?" Naruto asked. " You lost me after ramen and I got Akatsuki members"

" You would…" Sakura thought.

" Um…" Sakura thought.

" Uh…well, get Temari and go shopping if you ask me," Sakura said.

" YES!" Tenten said.

" OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO NOT WHAT TENTEN WOULD DO! SOMEONE'S IMPERSONATING TENTEN SINCE SHE WOULD FIRST GET INTO A FIGHT WITH KISAME IF HE WAS PART OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS THAT CAME SINCE SHE PROBABLY WANTS TO LIKE…BEAT HIM UP AFTER HE TRAPPED HER, NEJI AND LEE INSIDE THAT BIG WATER BUBBLE!" Sakura said.

" Sakura's right!" Neji said.

" SO THAT'S ONE'S A FAKE!" Naruto said pointing at the fake Sakura. " AND SOMEONE'S IMPERSONATING TENTEN!"

" Ok so…wait, lemme label them so we don't get mixed up anymore," Tenten said.

* * *

…**Five minutes later…**

" Okay let's go over that part we just did again," Tenten said.

" Uh…well, get Temari and go shopping if you ask me," Sakura1 said.

" YES!" Tenten said.

" OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO NOT WHAT TENTEN WOULD DO! SOMEONE'S IMPERSONATING TENTEN SINCE SHE WOULD FIRST GET INTO A FIGHT WITH KISAME IF HE WAS PART OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS THAT CAME SINCE SHE PROBABLY WANTS TO LIKE…BEAT HIM UP AFTER HE TRAPPED HER, NEJI AND LEE INSIDE THAT BIG WATER BUBBLE!" Sakura2 said.

" Sakura's right!" Neji said.

" SO THAT'S ONE'S A FAKE!" Naruto said pointing at the fake Sakura. " AND SOMEONE'S IMPERSONATING TENTEN!"

" No one's IMPERSONATING ME! I WAS TESTING THE SAKURA'S! SAKURA1 IS THE FAKE SINCE SAKURA2 KNEW WHAT I WOULD HAVE REALLY DONE!" Tenten said.

" Really? But I was testing to see if you were a fake since THE REAL TENTEN WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF A PROBLEM LIKE THAT! SHE'D THINK OF A WAY MORE COMPLICATED ONE!" Sakura1 said.

" So someone is impersonation Tenten?" Naruto asked.

" This is SO DAMN TROUBLESOME AND CONFUSING! AHHHHHH!" Shikamaru said.

" …"

" What?"

" …"

" …WHAT? NEVER SEEN A PERSON YELL BEFORE?"

" …"

" …OH MY GOD, STOP STARING AT ME! AHHHHHH!"

" …"

" Okay whatever, this is too confusing," Ino said.

" I know right, why don't' you just give it up FAKE!" Sakura1 said.

" Me a fake? Shut up you fake!" Sakura2 said.

* * *

**Me**: Right…anyone wants to guess whose the fake and real one? I've labeled them Sakura1 and Sakura2 

**Sakura**: am I Sakura1 or Sakura2?

**Lena**: I think two…

**Sakura**: no, she's not two since I'm too

**Sakura**: NO! I'M two!

**Sakura**: no!

**Sakura**: YES!

**Me**: have fun guessing

**Naruto**: I think you're two

**Sakura**: me?

**Sakura**: or me?

**Naruto**: um…uh…

**Sasuke**: you idiot

**Naruto**: shut up you bastard

**Sasuke**: idiot

**Naruto**: Bastard

**Sasuke**: idiot

**Naruto**: Bastard

**Sasuke**: idiot

**ME**: okay SHUT UP!

**Lena**: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

**Me**: IT'S FINALLY SPRING BREAK FOR ME! YAY!

**Lena**: yeah…

* * *

**Recap**

" Okay whatever, this is too confusing," Ino said.

" I know right, why don't' you just give it up FAKE!" Sakura1 said.

" Me a fake? Shut up you fake!" Sakura2 said.

**End Recap**

* * *

" STOP CALLING ME A FAKE WHEN YOU'RE THE FAKE!" Sakura1 yelled. 

" OH MY GOD, DON'T CALL ME A FAKE AND TELL ME TO STOP CALLING YOU A FAKE YOU FAKE!" Sakura2 screamed. The two of them went on screaming and fighting with everyone watching them with very confused looks.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Tenten shouted. The two of them looked at her like o.O. " YOU TWO…TWO…TWO FAKES NEED TO SHUT UP!"

" DON'T GO CALLING US A FAKE! YOU'RE THE IMPERSONATOR!" Sakura1 screamed.

" YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!" Sakura2 said.

" WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP THEM?" Tenten asked.

" WHY DON'T YOU?"

" YOU STUPID-" Then, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She went all byakugan and hit all three of them, sending them flying. Smoke poofed up around one of the Sakura's and Tenten. When everything cleared, there was one Sakura (original one), one Naruto (who was a Sakura), and another Sakura (who was Tenten) standing there.

"…" Everyone just stared at the new people there.

" Wait, don't do anything yet, I have to write this down…and don't move either," Neji said. He got out a notebook and wrote down this.

Sakura1 Sakura2 Tenten

Sakura1 Naruto2 Sakura2

" Okay I'm good. Now you guys can start moving and yelling"

" …OH MY GOD! SAKURA TURNED INTO…NARUTO?" Ino asked.

" SO THAT ONE'S THE REAL SAKURA THEN!" Hinata said. " She didn't transform…right?"

" Wait, which one?" Sasuke asked but the group started to move around and go crazy yelling at each other again.

" OH MY GOD! WHY'S THERE ANOTHER SAKURA! I'M THE REAL SAKURA!" Sakura1 yelled.

" YOU ARE SO NOT!" the new Sakura said.

" YES I AM!" Sakura1said. " I didn't transform when Hinata hit us with her byakugan attack!"

" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET HIT AT ALL!"

" I DID TOO!"

" DID NOT!" and the two of them started fighting.

" …Who are you?" Naruto asked Naruto2.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto of course, who are you?" Naruto2 asked.

" YOU CAN'T BE UZUMAKI Naruto! I'M UZUMAKI Naruto!"

" YOU ARE NOT!"

" ARE TOO"

" NOT!"

" TOO"

" NOT"

" TOO!"

" OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Sasuke yelled.

" SHUT UP YOURSELF BASTARD!" both Naruto's said.

" IDIOTS!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOTS!"

" BASTARDS!"

" OH MY GOD, NOT THIS AGAIN!" Sakura1 yelled.

" Hey…where's Tenten then?" Neji asked. From out of nowhere, Tenten came running like crazy. The minute she stopped and saw the Sakura's she went crazy.

" OH MY GOD! ONE OF YOU WAS IMPERSONATING ME! WHICH ONE IS IT?"

" …So Tenten was being impersonated," Naruto said.

" …"

" …WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE! OH MY GOD! THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW NEJI IS SASUKE, SASUKE IS KIBA AND ONE OF THE NARUTO'S IS KAKASHI!"

" …WHAT?" Everyone yelled and looked at one another before they started jumping and attacking each other.

* * *

In the far off distance, three figures were within the trees watching the group attack themselves. 

" Heh, Naruto is sure an idiot," a voice said.

" I know right," another answered.

" It seems that he should be easy to catch but guess not"

" Hmm, hey, where'd Deidara go?"

" HERE!" someone said from behind.

" Where did you go?"

" I went to get some food Itachi. There was this guy selling lollipops down the road," Deidara said, while licking a big multi-color lollipop larger than his face. " It's huge"

" LOLLIPOP?" Kisame exclaimed. " I WANT ONE!"

" Get your own"

" FINE!"

" …You people act like children…but while you're at it, get me one Kisame," Itachi said.

" …Oh yeah, make me get it"

" What did you say?"

" Nothing"

" Amazing Itachi," Deidara said when Kisame left.

" I know right"

" So what are we looking at again?"

" Uzumaki Naruto"

" Your Jinchuuriki?"

" Yes"

" …(Cough, cough)…"

" I know"

" Here's your stupid lollipop," Kisame said when he got back. " Oooo, look, they've stopped fighting"

" Maybe something else will happen now," Deidara, said.

" Really?" someone said over Deidara's shoulder.

" OH MY GOD! DON'T DO THAT ZETSU! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK AGAIN!"

" That'd be nice," the white side said.

" Yeah," the black side said.

" Shut up!"

" Both of you shut up, they've stopped fighting for the time, let's watch the show," Kisame said.

So anyway, while the Akatsuki members were talking and eating huge ass lollipops, the others were fighting each other like crazy since they didn't know who was who after what Tenten said. Neji's list grew longer and more people had joined in.

Sakura1 Sakura2 Tenten

Sakura1 Naruto2 Sakura2

Sakura1 Kiba2 Naruto3

Sakura1 Sasuke2 Shino2

Sakura1 Rock Lee Kakashi

Sakura1 Ino Neji

Then, Neji2 turned into Orochimaru.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed. Everyone stopped attacking each other…or themselves…and stared at the demented Michael Jackson twin with the expression on their faces like O.O and then a few minutes later…

" GET HIM!" They all yelled and tackled him.

" Okay, so…that was I turning into Orochimaru?" Neji asked.

" Yes," Lee said.

" …Destiny has gotten very twisted"

" …Yeah…"

Then a lot more fighting later, there was Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji…is that just about all the main characters really? Besides the sensei's and whatever? Okay whatever. So anyways…Chouji, and…wait, lemme said that again. Then a lot more fighting later, there was Hinata, Kiba, Shino, two Naruto's, two Sakura's, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, two Shikamaru's, and Chouji.

" Okay…who's the fake now?" Tenten asked.

" Who knows?" Shikamaru said. " This is too confusing"

" I agree," Shikamaru2 said.

" OH MY GOD! THIS IS WAY TO CONFUSING! I CAN'T RECORD ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Neji yelled. " So…I have a better way to solve this"

" Really?" Eveyrone asked.

" Yep"

" How?" Ino asked.

" I don't know"

" So troublesome, just see which ones transforms and those are the fakes that pretend to be other people," Shikamaru sighed.

" …" Everyone went. " …We're so…"

" Stupid?"

" …GET THE PERSON THAT GOES POOF!"

…**Five minutes later…**

" Okay, YOU THREE ARE FAKES!" Naruto declared as he pointed at the three fakes. After all their fighting, the three went 'poof' again and were different people.

" Naruto, you don't think I'm really a fake do you," Hinata (fake) asked.

" Um…uh…wait, when did you get over there Hinata?"

" YOU IDIOT! SHE'S NOT HINATA! SHE'S A FAKE!" Sasuke said.

" DON'T GO CALLING ME AN IDIOT YOU BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

" Okay, so that Hinata (the fake) is really a fake Hinata that was Neji that was Kakashi that was Lee that was Sakura that was Tenten that was Ino that was…or was it Shikamaru?" Kiba said.

" OK YOU KNOW WHAT, WHO CARES WHO THEY WERE, IT'S WHO THEY ARE NOW!" Ino said.

" So who are they then?"

" Okay, tell us who you guys are really," Sasuke said, pointing a kunai at one. Naruto then accidentally tripped and fell into Sasuke who threw the kunai at "Kakashi" who went 'poof', he turned into Itachi.

" Itachi? WHAT THE FUCK?"

" That's not really Itachi is it?" Sakura asked.

" …"

" Of course that's not me, how can that stupid excuse of a clone be me?" Itachi said as he came out from the shadows from behind them.

" …Wait, there are two Itachi's?" Naruto asked.

" …"

" OH my god, here we go again," Tenten said.

" So who's the real Itachi?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Me**: yep, here we go again…you're probably getting annoyed with these chapters but…too bad 

**Lena**: god

**Naruto**: so who's who again?

**Lena**: OH MY GOD, LOOK! THERE'S A FREE BOWL OF RAMEN OVER THERE!

**Naruto**: WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?

**Lena**: IT JUST WENT AROUND THE CORNER!

**Naruto**: COME BACK RAMEN!

**Sasuke**: idiot

**ME**: I agree

**Lena**: review please

**Me**: by the way, the list wasn't suppose to be like that. they were suppose to be in columns but stupid fanfic won't let me so sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- **

**Me**: yeah sorry for the slow update…couldn't really get a good idea really

**Lena**: (cough) shewastoobusyreadingotherstoriestocareaboutherown (cough)

**Me**: shut up Lena

**Lena**: (innocent)

* * *

**Recap**

" Itachi? WHAT THE FUCK?"

" That's not really Itachi is it?" Sakura asked.

" …"

" Of course that's not me, how can that stupid excuse of a clone be me?" Itachi said as he came out from the shadows from behind them.

" …Wait, there are two Itachi's?" Naruto asked.

" …"

" OH my god, here we go again," Tenten said.

" So who's the real Itachi?" Naruto asked.

**End Recap

* * *

**

" Who's the real Itachi?" Itachi asked. " It's OBVIOUS THAT I'M ITACHI YOU IDIOT!"

" Can we be sure about that? CAN YOU BE SURE YOU'RE ITACHI?" Naruto asked in a stupidly accusing way and ended up getting punched by Itachi.

" HEY! HOW CAN YOU BE ITACHI WHEN I'M ITACHI?" Itachi shouted.

" How can YOU be ME when I'm Me?" Itachi asked the other Itachi.

" …" The people in the back just stared at them.

" This is a very troublesome day," who else but Shikamaru said and collapsed, sitting on the ground. " I give up on this"

" I agree," Ino said. " I just wanna get through this and go back to shopping"

" Okay…Itachi?" Sakura asked and both Itachi's looked at her. " Um…I'll leave you to this Sasuke"

" OH yeah, real nice, leave me to this," Sasuke said.

" Can we just beat them up?" Naruto asked.

" Oh yeah, go ahead and do that Naruto," Sasuke said. Then, the screen just suddenly paused.

" Okay, this is the author Yukita talking here now. So anyway, I'm out of ideas for this right now or more likely I do have but I don't feel like saying it so anyway, let's just skip to the part where…where…where…"

" This is soooooooooooo sad…the author doesn't even know her own story." Lena said.

" GET OUT OF HERE LENA! AHHHHHH! GO BACK TO YOUR AVATAR STORY!"

" Nah"

" Okay you know what, we're taking a break," Sasuke said and walked off the set.

" This was a set?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah Naruto, don't you know anything?" Sakura said.

" When do you expect the idiot to know anything," Neji asked as he sat down in his chair. Everyone (meaning every single character in Naruto that's important really) took their seat and was drinking either a can of soda, water, Gatorade, a milkshake, a smoothie…um…uh…or something else. You can see the Akatsuki members in the darker corner, most of their faces hidden, then in another corner, u saw all the teachers, Hokages, Kazekages (except Gaara) and adult people, and then in another corner, you see all the students and in the last corner, you see the food and where Naruto is pigging out with the Ramen.

" Naruto you pig, stop eating all the ramen, we don't' have that much you know," Kiba said.

" Mmmmmhmmmmsooonieddeeemmmaaahhmmmm," Naruto said.

" I don't even wanna know what you said," Kiba said.

" I said-" Naruto started but was cut off by Yukita (ME).

" OKAY PEOPLE LISTEN UP, I HAVE AN IDEA FINALLY THAT'S GOOD AND HOPEFULLY YOU CAN ALL ACT IT OUT! WELL, YOU HAVE TO ACT IT OUT SINCE I'M MAKING YOU AND SINCE I'M THE AUTHOR!"

" Great, we're doomed," Lena, said.

" Should we get the emergency SOS kit?" Tenten asked.

" Maybe not yet…but if things get out of hand, yeah," Neji said.

" Do you think we can kill the author?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

" I HEARD THAT AND NO!" Yukita yelled.

" So what's the idea?" Sasuke asked.

" If it involves someone beating up Sasuke then I'm in," Itachi said from the dark corner.

" Hey, that's a good idea actually," I said and wrote it down.

" BROTHER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! DIE!" Sasuke yelled.

" Oh that's a good idea, if Sasuke died then that'd be great," Sakura said and slurped her slushie.

" I thought you liked Sasuke," Tenten said.

" Yeah I did, keyword, "liked""

" …SO YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE?" Sasuke asked.

" Nah, who would like a stupid bastard that ran off with the Michael Jackson twin just to gain power to kill your totally AWEOMELY COOL HOT BROTHER WHO

KILLED HIS WHOLE FAMILY EXCEPT YOU BUT WHO CARES SINCE NO ONE CARES ABOUT THEM REALLY SINCE THEY WERE PROBABLY ALL BASTARDS, well, the guys at least."

" …" Everyone went once again.

" I think that Sakura just dissed you Sasuke…I'm not so sure," Neji said slowly.

" …Okay, I got lost but I know that Sakura definitely said this. YOU'RE A BASTARD ALL RIGHT SASUKE! AND SAKURA AGREES WITH ME!" Naruto said.

" SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

" DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

While that was going for…let's say five minutes and everyone was watching them, the Akatsuki members were having fun watching them.

" What a nice girl," Deidara said. " I wouldn't mind getting killed by her actually Sasori"

" …" Was Sasori's reply.

" Why are we even here? I mean really, shouldn't we be doing our tasks?" Kisame asked.

" We are suppose to be but Sir Leader (yes I call him that, it's become a habit now and sounds cooler than just plain leader) ordered us to be here…for some reason," Itachi said.

" I wonder why," Sasori said flatly.

" Oh that would be simple," Zetsu said.

" Oh my gosh, and this is coming form Zetsu?" Deidara asked.

" YES IT IS DEIDARA SO SHUT UP!"

" So why are we here?" Kisame asked.

" Akatsuki was threatened," Zetsu said.

" …WE WERE?" Everyone asked.

" Yeah"

" AND HOW DID THAT…THAT…that…that whoever threaten us?"

" Why don't you ask Sir Leader?" Everyone turned to him.

" What?" He said.

" HOW DID SHE THREATEN US?"

" …"

" So?"

" …She didn't threaten us…I just lost to her…"

" WHAT? YOU LOST TO HER?"

" Well, actually, I lost to the Kazekage Gaara"

" …"

" You see, she got Gaara to beat me-"

" Wait, HOW DID GAARA BEAT YOU? I COULD BEAT GAARA? IS GAARA STRONGER THAN YOU?" Deidara asked.

" NO AND LEMME FINISH! She got Gaara to beat me in DDR…AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT BUT HE DID BEAT ME! I COULDN'T' BELIEVE IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? WHEN YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE DDR CHAMPION AND THEN SOMEONE JUST GOES AND BEATS YOU? DO YOU?"

" …Is he PMSing?" Kisame asked stupidly.

" You mean the psychotic mood swing meaning?" Itachi asked.

" Yeah"

" Good because if he was a girl then that'd be like…"

" Yeah so continue?"

" Yeah so anyway," Sir Leader continued. " She made a bet that I could be beaten in DDR so I was like no I can't, not by you and then she went not by me but I bet you can be beaten in DDR so I was like no way is that happening and then she went I bet you…that you have to do three things that I say if you get beaten in DDR so I took on that bet and then she got Gaara WHO FRICKEN BEAT ME WHICH WAS NOT FAIR SINCE HE JUST TOOK MY DDR CHAMPION TROPHY THAT I HAD FOR…SINCE I WAS 2! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The Akatsuki members just stared at each other before staring at Gaara who was watching Naruto and Sasuke yell at each other back and forth in boredom. Sir Leader looked at Gaara for five seconds before going into a mental breakdown and going into the fetal position sucking his thumb.

" …This…is definitely going to be disaster," Sasori said.

Now back with everyone else.

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" OKAY SHUT UP ALREADY WOULD YA?" Everyone yelled.

" So anyways…LEMME SAY MY IDEA BEFORE I LOSE IT…which I just did thanks to you people," Yukita said.

" so we're saved?" Neji asked.

" Wait I got it, so anyways, you'll be seeing each other around"

" Why would we be doing that?" Shino asked.

" Because this break is over"

" Can you tell us your idea?" Kakashi asked.

" Oh yeah sure it involves…um…(randomly thinks of an idea) Itachi going out with Sakura"

" …WHAT?" Everyone asked and looks at Itachi and then Sakura and kept on doing that, turning their heads left and then right.

" I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT GUY! WHAT KIND OF AN IDEA IS THAT?" Sakura asked.

" I'M GOING OUT WITH WHOM?" Itachi asked.

" MY BROTHER IS GOING TO GO OUT WITH SAKURA?"

" SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO GO OUT WITH THAT MURDERER?" Naruto asked.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY!" Everyone said.

" Actually, I wouldn't' mind that much," Sakura said and everyone stared at her. " But anyways, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Wait…Itachi's not that bad actually, he's better than Sasuke because he's soooooo much cooler and can beat up the Michael Jackson twin and-"

" Okay let's just stop now before something else happens. I just randomly suggested that," Yukita said. Everyone sighed with relief.

_Damn…I actually wouldn't have minded going out with her_, Itachi thought.

_I'm not going out with Itachi now? DAMMIT! Oh well_, Sakura thought.

" It's really going to be Sasori and Sakura"

" WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

" BUT SAKURA KILLED SASORI BEFORE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER GO OUT WITH THE GUY SHE KILLED!" Naruto said.

" HOW IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN? I MEAN REALLY, SASORI'S LIKE…SASORI IS A DAMN HUMAN PUPPET!" Chiyo said.

" Hey, I didn't know you were here grandma," Sasori said.

" Oh WOW Sasori, WOW," Deidara said. " You see your grandma and you go " I didn't know you were here grandma". What's next? You're going to give her a hug?"

" …I'm not crazy Deidara"

" How are you here? I THOUGHT YOU DIED GIVING YOU LIFE TO GAARA!" Kankuro asked.

" WHAT? NEVER SEEN A DEAD PERSON COME BACK TO LIFE BEFORE KANKURO? I MEAN REALLY, YOU DON'T GO CRAZY OVER THE FACT THAT SASORI IS STILL ALIVE BUT YOU DO OVER ME?"

" Can we get back to the topic here?" Yukita asked.

" OH yeah," everyone said.

" Right so anyway, WHAT KIND OF A PERSON WOULD GO OUT WITH THE PERSON THAT KILLED THEM?" Neji asked.

" …I wouldn't mind going out with Sakura," Sasori said. Sakura stared at him and slowly started to back away. Sasori just smirked at her.

" …Get…away…from…ME!" Sakura said.

" YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH HER?" Kisame asked.

" …"

" …Okay…maybe this is getting a little out of hand," Yukita said.

" You think?" Ino said.

While that was going on, all the teachers and people were in a huddle group talking.

" Can you see Uchiha Itachi going out with Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" If that happens, then I think I'm going to kill myself," Iruka said.

" Well, anything can happen in this world actually but THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE EVEN BY MY STANDARDS!" Gai said.

" Hmmm," Kurenai said. " Well, I think Sasori is better with her, he's better looking if you ask me"

" I can't see that even more. It's AKASUNA NO SASORI! THE AKATSUKI MEMBER SHE AND CHIYO KILLED! And how do you think he's cuter than Itachi?"

" Well for one thing, he's way older than her," Tsunade said. " Itachi's only like…five years older than her?"

" Still"

" And Sasori wouldn't mind going out with her," Kurenai said.

" What is happening to this world?" Asuma asked.

" I would prefer Sakura with Sasori actually," Gai said, randomly.

" You just don't like Itachi do you?" Kakashi asked.

" NO, it's just because he's Kisame's partner and Kisame practically killed my students you know"

" There is like, no way Sakura's going to go out with ANY Akatsuki member, when that happens, the world will like end," Shizune said.

" Okay Shizune, when that happens, the world will end and we'll all blame you," Tsunade said.

" That wasn't my idea, it was Iruka's"

" Okay then we'll blame Iruka"

" WHAT?" Iruka said.

" Hey, Yukita's talking again," Kurenai said and back to everyone else.

" Fine, no Sasori and Sakura even though Sasori wants that. We might as well make it…"

" LET'S NOT MAKE IT ANYTHING!" Lee said.

" Yeah," Shikamaru said. " You're making everything so troublesome"

" Okay then we'll go directly to what I had planned before this," Yukita said.

" Which is what?" Naruto asked.

" This but first…CHOJI GET AWAY FROM THE FOOD TABLE, DEIDARA GIMME BACK THAT POPCORN, KAKASHI STOP READING ICHA ICHA PARADISE, JIRAYA GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS ROOM AND DON'T THINK OF GOING TO THE HOT SPRINGS, GAARA, STOP PLAYING YOUR PSP WHICH IS ACTUALLY MINE, TENTEN STOP PRACTICING YOUR AIM FOR THROWING KUNAIS AT NARUTO SINCE YOU'RE BORED…actually, continue AND EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE SINCE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THERE'S A DANCE COMING UP AND YOU ALL HAVE TO BE THERE AND YOU ALL HAVE TO HAVE A DATE! THAT'S RIGHT; EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PEOPLE HAS TO HAVE A DATE! Except maybe some of the Akatsuki members…and the teachers...BUT EVERYONE ELSE HAVE TO HAVE ONE, unless of course we run out of girls which then you'll have to go with OCs"

* * *

**Me**: and that's the end of that chapter. I know, the first few chapters are pointless but it's going to get to a point soon enough. And I know this chapter was also pointless

**Lena**: yeah it was

**Me**: but just deal with SINCE I PROMISE, SWEAR TO GOD, THAT IT WAS GET BETTER AND I MEAN IT!

**Lena**: review please since she's of course desperate

**Me**: I know if you don't like the story but seriously, review please since it will get better and i don't care if it's a flame


	5. Chapter 5

**Me**: hey people. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE I MEAN SERIOUSLY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Lena**: heh, and on with the story!

**Naruto**: finally you know I mean, did you see how fat Choji got

**Choji**: ...who called me fat...

**Sai**: it was Naruto

**Naruto**: -gulp-

**Choji**: NARUTO!

**Naruto**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Sasuke**: idiot

**Naruto**: -magically comes back- WHAT YOU CALL ME SASUKE?

**Sasuke**: an idiot

**Naruto**: SHUT UP BASTARD!

**Sasuke**: IDIOT!

**Naruto**: BASTARD!

**Sasuke**: IDIOT!

**Sakura**: here they go again, -sigh- let's just start this already

* * *

Naruto was just walking down the street like any bored teenager is. He sighed. 'I have to get a date for the stupid dance...who can I get? I wonder if Sakura would go with me,' Naruto thought.

"YEAH RIGHT!" the Inner Sakura yelled in Naruto's head.

" What?" Naruto said as he heard a voice yell in his head. "Who's that?"

" It doesn't matter Naruto but there is no way Sakura would go with you to the dance anyway," Inner Sakura said.

" How do you know?"

" I know Naruto. I know a lot of things"

" Oh really? Can you tell me where Sakura is now?" Naruto asked.

Inner Sakura sighed. "Give it up but if you want to know, she's...getting asked by someone to the dance now," Inner Sakura said. "Oh my god, later Naruto, I gotta go find her" and with that the Inner Sakura disappeared.

" WAIT! WHERE IS SHE THOUGH?" Naruto yelled but he got no reply. " I have to find Sakura and ask her out before anyone else does" Saying that, Naruto started running down the street to find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was just walking down the street and talking to her inner self.

'_I wonder who to ask out to the dance_,' Sakura thought. ' _Maybe Sasuke will go with me_'

' _Oh yeah, we both wish_,' Inner Sakura said.

' _Hey, maybe someone will ask us'_

' _Like who? I mean, there's only_,' Inner Sakura started when some guy came up and she just melted away...and then slipped out Sakura's ear! (**Okay that didn't happen people**)

" Hello Haruno Sakura," a voice said. Sakura looked up to see the Akatsuki leader who for some reason, even in the bright sunlight still had his face shaded. Wait, it's the hat, never mind people.

" Um...hi?" Sakura said, backing away a step.

" So...who are you going to the dance with?" Sir Leader asked. (**Yes I call him Sir Leader, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? HUH?**) " Still free?"

" Um...uh...I gotta go now, bye," Sakura said, turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

" Hmmm, I wonder what she has to do," Sir Leader said then walked away and back to the secret Akatsuki base in Konoha since they were forced to since it's all in the script for this...thingy.

" Where were you leader?" Deidara asked while playing cards with the rest of the people.

" Nowhere really, hey, you playing Chinese Poker?"

" Yeah"

" I wanna play"

" Okay" and they reshuffled the cards and dealt them out.

" So anyone know who to ask out?" Kisame asked.

" Is there really anyone to ask out?" Sasori asked.

" There's always the one that killed you Sasori," Deidara said and placed down a house of sevens. Sasori didn't answer and placed down a house of aces.

" No answer Sasori?" Kisame said with a sneer (**I don't even know who to use that word so whatever**). Sasori glared at him.

" Leave him alone Kisame. You wish you could get her but she'd probably run away if you were one mile away from her," Itachi said and put down a royal flush while everyone laughed..

" Pass," Deidara said and Itachi went again. " I know right Kisame, Mr. Fish Face"

" Everyone else but you probably has a better chance," Hidan (**new guy from the manga who is like a Deidara wanna be and I don't know but I had a reason before but now I forgot dammit**) said.

" SHUT UP Hidan"

" Wait...I have a better chance than Kisame?" Zetsu asked. Everyone stared and then said,

"Whoa"

" ...THAT'S NOT FAIR! HOW DOES FLY TRAP HAVE A BETTER CHANCE THAN ME?" Kisame yelled.

" Because Zetsu is way better than you," Deidara said.

" I win," Sasori said as he placed down his last card and sat back.

" ...WHAT? YOU CHEATED!" Kisame yelled.

" Kisame, Kisame, Kisame," Sasori said shaking his head. " Now come on and finish the game so I can win some money"

" We're playing a dollar a card right?" Itachi asked as he eyed the many cards Kisame had.

" Yeah," Sir Leader said.

" Hurry up and pay Kisame so we can play again," Kakuzu said (**other new guy who got problems but so does Hidan...he's too religious...but whatever and Kakuzu is weird and ugly...or was that Hidan? Okay let's just say both**).

**...10 minutes later...**

" Okay gimme...4 dollars Kisame," Sasori said.

" That's not fair! You guys gang up on me this time," Kisame said.

" That's what happens when you call Zetsu a fly trap," Deidara said.

" Yeah and your fish breath got to me," Kakuzu said.

" You people are so mean," Kisame said and left into his room.

" Oh good, he's gone," Zetsu said.

" So that leaves the seven of us," Deidara said. " Playing double deck is so much fun,"

* * *

Sakura finally stopped running near a park and sat down on a bench after buying some ice cream. The Akatsuki guy had really crept her out by asking her to the dance. It was unexpected and how would you feel if Sir Leader asked you out? I would actually be like all going crazy in a good way but anyways.

' **He didn't actually ask you ya know**," Inner Sakura said.

' So? He was getting to it and I know you heard him,' Sakura said.

' **ACCEPT IT THEN! I mean...just imagine Sasuke's face...**'

' Yeah, he'll be mad at me since I went with an Akatsuki member'

' **Heh, forget about the stupid chicken head. HE'S FRICKEN GAY YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULD GIVE UP ALREADY I MEAN, HE'LL PROBABLY END UP DOING IT WITH OROCHIMARU OR...NARUTO!**'

' EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'

' **It's true**'

" JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

" Telling me to shut up and I haven't even said anything yet?" someone asked. Sakura looked up to see um...uh...wait, lemme think.

Enie menie minie mo,

catch a ninja by their toe.

If they holler don't let'em go,

enie menie, minie mo. (**Keep reading until the end to get full version**)

AND IT'S...SASORI!

" ...SASORI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura yelled and almost fell off the bench. Sasori just raised a brow. " I mean, I wasn't telling you to shut up, I was...thinking out loud"

" Yeah...now...mind if u sit? Okay you don't care I'm sitting and don't go running away now," Sasori said as he sat down and Sakura was edging away slowly.

" Damn. So...what are you doing here? And what do you want? Can you just go back to being dead? I mean that'd be nice for all of us and um...that'd probably make Chiyo feel better since after all she dead to kill you, you come back alive again so she'd be all um...uh..." Sakura said.

" You talk to much. It's no wonder that Itachi's brother thinks your annoying," Sasori said and Sakura just stared at him shocked. And I just happened to take advantage of the shockness and took Sakura's ice cream since it was obviously going to go to waste later. But Sasori had to be mean and steal it from me to eat himself that stupid butt who's so hot! Yes now just ignore me and on with the story.

" ...DON'T' BE CALLING ME ANNOYING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ANNOYING SINCE YOU AKATSUKI PEOPLE POP OUT OF NOWHERE I MEAN SERIUOSLY! THAT LEADER GUY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SCARED ME EARLIER AND NOW YOU GO AND DO IT? WHAT'S NEXT? DEIDARA AND ITACHI COMES OUT?" Sakura

said. "AND GIMME BACK MY ICE CREAM!"

And right after Sakura snatched back her ice cream from Sasori who was in the middle of licking it, amazingly enough, Itachi and Deidara appeared out of nowhere right next to Sakura on the bench. So the order from the right is Sasori, Sakura, Deidara and Itachi.

" Hey," Sasori said. Itachi and Deidara both said hey back while Sakura...

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?" She screamed.

" Wow...she's also loud," Itachi said. " I guess Sasuke forgot to mention that"

" Heh, your brother probably forgot to mention a lot of stuff," Deidara said.

" ...Can I like...just leave now?" Sakura said nervously since she was between two Akatsuki members, one of which she killed and the other was the partner of the one she killed, and sitting on a bench with 3 Akatsuki members, the one she wasn't in between the one that killed the entire Uchiha clan (**which is totally awesome to me since how often do you find someone who killed their entire family except a stupid little brother that's a stupid ass bastard for going Orochimaru know that the t gay Michael Jackson twin wants his body**).

" Can you?" Itachi asked. " Now this is just a note from me to you stupid readers and yes I said stupid readers. I said can you for a reason to Sakura and not would you, will you, oh sure, or could you. That's because you can't just leave since if you just walk away from three Akatsuki members, there's a chance they might attack you and kill you"

" Yes, yes we know that's what happened to the last director and why I was hired," Yukita said.

" Now let's continue on please"

" Um...uh..." Sakura tried to make herself as small as possible.

* * *

Now in the far away distance, you see Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They were shopping...once again...and they just came out of TOTOS that also had a story out by the park and in the mall.

" I can never get enough of a mango icy...and this time they also have tapioca in it too, love those," Tenten said.

" Yeah...but I p-prefer tapioca with the bubble tea," Hinata said.

" Whatever and...OH...MY...GOD!" Ino said and dropped her drink on the floor...along with her jaw.

" What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino was looking behind Tenten and Hinata toward the park. Tenten turned around and saw it.

" OH MY GOD! IS THAT SAKURA?" Tenten yelled and also dropped her drink, which I stole again! Hinata was confused so she turned around also and saw Naruto right in front of her.

" HEY HINATA!" Naruto said and Hinata fainted.

" NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Tenten said.

" YOU STOPPED HINATA FROM SEEING IT!" Ino said.

" Seeing what?"Naruto asked and turned around. " ...WHAT THE F-"

" What you yelling for idiot?" Sasuke asked, cutting Naruto off and then turned around. " ...Is that ITACHI WITH SAKURA? ALONG WITH A LOT OF OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBERS?"

" SITTING ON THAT BENCH?" Naruto asked.

" WHILE TALKING?" Ino asked.

" AND PASSING AROUND SAKURA'S STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM?"Tenten asked and everyone looked at her. " What? They are, look, now Deidara has it" and they all looked back.

" AND SAKURA'S LOOKING REALLY NERVOUS?" Naruto continued.

" AND SASORI'S ASKING HER A QUESTION!" Ino said.

" AND ITACHI'S SAYING SOMETHING!" Sasuke said.

" AND WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE BE SMARTER AND GET CLOSE TO SPY ON THEM?" Yukita asked. The people looked at each other.

" Good idea," they all said, laughing nervously. " So um...LET'S GO!" So the...one...three...five of them snuck over there like..well, ninjas, Hinata being carried by Naruto since she fainted and because no one else wanted to carry her sadly but whatever since I have a story to continue right now. And they were listening in on the conversation...secretly.

* * *

" So...why did we somehow poof here anyway?" Itachi asked.

" Because we were bored and we heard out names and we have to wait for Kisame to get our money and Sasori's here and it's fun to make Sasori's killer nervous with the fact that she's at the park, sitting on a bench sharing a cone of strawberry ice cream that's going pretty fast with three Akatsuki members," Deidara said pretty fast but enough that you can understand...unless of course you're slow.

" Right..." Itachi said and then thought,_ and how did I just understand Deidara's fast talking?_

" Yeah," Sakura said and edged away from Deidara, leaning over Sasori.

" Deidara, you're scaring her and she's gonna fall over if she keeps moving the upper part of her body away from you and towards me," Sasori said and pushed Sakura back up.

" ...mah bad," Deidara said and smiled. And Sakura started to move away again. Sasori sighed.

" Oh my god, do you think Sakura would like Sasori?" Ino asked Tenten.

" Shut up right now, listening here Ino," Tenten said, not taking her eyes off of the group in front of them (they're in a bush for your info across from the group).

" Okay you know what?" Itachi said after Sakura moved away from Deidara for the 20th time. He got up. " We switching seats" So now the order is...from the right again, Deidara, Itachi, Sakura and Sasori.

" You know, we could have just switched Itachi and you Deidara," Sasori said.

" I know, but I wanted to be on the end," Deidara said.

" You were gonna be"

" This end"

" ...so picky"

" So? Problem Sasori?"

" Yes'

" Well deal with it"

" Fine, be like that"

" I will"

" Go ahead"

" I am"

" Sure you are"

" OKAY SHUT UP ALREADY!" Itachi yelled since they yelling and he was in the middle of all this. Sakura just stared at the two of them.

Why did I have to be here? Sakura thought.

**Because you are and if you think about it, it's pretty good. You're sitting with a bunch of hot guys from Akatsuki**, Inner Sakura said I mean thought.

Yeah, AKATSUKI!

**So? What's wrong with Akatsuki?**

Did you lose my mind? IT'S AKATSUKI!

**DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND? THEY'RE HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!**

SHUT UP

**IT'S SASUKE'S BROTHER! **

SO?

**HE'S HOTTER THAN SASUKE AND YOU KNOW IT AND I KNOW YOU LIKE SASORI**

I SO DO NOT! WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM?

**BECAUSE HE'S HOT**

OH MY GOD, SHUT UP ALREADY! GO AWAY!

**NO WAY! IT'S FUN HERE**

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

**YOU'RE LIFE IS MORE INTERESTING THEN INNER SELVES LIFE! I MEAN SURE THERE'S THE ANNUAL PARTY BUT HELLO! AKATSUKI!**

GET A LIFE IN YOUR WORLD AND LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!

**OH FINE, BE LIKE THAT! I WON'T BE THERE THE NEXT TIME YOU NEED ME**

I WON'T NEED YOU

**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

Sakura sighed and was glad that the Inner Sakura was gone.

" Why are you people here? Why can't you just...poof away?" Sakura asked, nervously. The three guys (**Inner Sakura: HOT GUYS**!) Very hot guys looked at her.

" Because we're bored," Deidara said.

" So when you gonna go?" Sakura asked.

" Heh, dunno. It's fun here"

" Let's say...when Kisame gets our money," Sasori said.

" That's going to take a while," Sasori said. " I mean, he doesn't have a penny left really...I wonder where he's gonna get the money"

With Kisame-

" DAMMIT! STUPID CASH REGISTER WON'T OPEN! GRRR! OH SHIT! THE COPS ARE HERE!" Kisame yelled and grabbed the cash register and poofed away.

" Who knows, as long as he gets it," Itachi said.

" So...you'll be here for a long time?" Sakura said, hoping that that wouldn't' be true.

" YUP!" Deidara said. " Now...where do you live?" Sakura stared at her and started to move away again.

" Yeah where do you live?" Sasori asked.

" Why?" Sakura asked, giving looks at the two of them.

" Don't worry, we won't like just come to your house in the middle of the night and rape you or something," Deidara said.

" Uh..."

" And it's not like we're going to trash it," Sasori said.

" Wait...hey Sasori, do we still have condoms back at the base?" Deidara asked. Sakura stared.

" Yeah a whole cargo box full since Kisame found it in the trash and decided to bring it home"

" Hmmm, we're used half of it as water balloons," Itachi said. " So there's about...I don't' know, a hundred or two left?"

" Okay, I gotta go get some just in case, be right back," Deidara said and poofed away.

OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! Sakura thought in alarm.

* * *

" WHAT THE FUCK? SAKURA I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LUCKY BITCH!" Ino yelled but got muffled by everyone.

" BE QUIET INO, THEY'LL HEAR US!"

" What do you think they're going to do?" Naruto asked.

" You idiot Naruto. Think!" Sasuke said.

" DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU BASTARD!"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD"

" IDIOT!"

" BASTARD!"

" SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS/ BASTARDS! YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY!" The girls said, smacking them in the head.

" So what now?" Naruto asked.

" Well...we keep a watch on Sakura," Ino said.

" But what if we happen to see them...um...you know"

" Ew, I don't wanna think about it Naruto," Tenten said.

" Then that's where you go in and attack the Akatsuki members," Ino said.

" Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" Because he's the stupidest and the only one that wouldn't matter really"

" True...I will kill Itachi if he-"

" If he what?" Naruto asked. " Oooooooooo, you like Sakura! SASUKE LIKES SAKURA!"

" SHUT UP!" Everyone said and smacked him in the head.

" Ow"

" You deserved that," Ino said.

" Shouldn't we tell the Hokage about this?" Tenten asked.

" We should...later," Sasuke said.

" Oh look, blondie came back," Tenten said as Deidara appeared again with a "poof".

" Blondie?" Ino asked.

" What? He's blond!"

" Okay..."

" Okay I'm back," Deidara said.

" What do you intend to do exactly?" Sakura asked.

" Oh nothing much, just hang out here," Sasori said.

" Okay we needed a place to stay and since we're most familiar with you and you're the closest, we're staying at your place," Itachi said.

" WHAT! AND HOW ARE YOU MOST FAMILIAR WITH ME?" Sakura exclaimed.

" Because...you killed Sasori, we can learn a lot from that"

" Oh...dammit, I wished I didn't kill him now," Sakura said and put her hands on her face.

" Okay yeah we know you like him now can we go? The sun's getting hot and I wanna drop off my stuff there," Deidara said.

" Stuff?" Sakura asked and saw that they had their own bags. "Oh my god...someone save me"

* * *

**Me**: and that concludes that chapter

**Lena**: yup...and by the way, we only did type this...randomly

**Me**: the idea just came out of nowhere, not like I really had a plot

**Lena**: yeah so review please, you know I love you!

**Everyone**: ...-cricket chirp-

**Lena**: okay, review or else I'll kill you

**Everyone**: -sweat drop-

**Lena**: fine...JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!

**Me**: ignore her! Oh and here's the full version

Enie menie minie mo,

catch a ninja by their toe.

If they holler don't let'em go,

enie menie, minie mo.

--

My sensei says to pick this one

Cause the villages of ninjas are

Sand, Stone, Mist, Waterfall, Grass, Leaf, Sound, Cloud, Snow and a lot of others that I can't remember right now so whatever!

**Me**: now I actually have a lot of different versions of this, all telling a different story but don't' let me occupy all your time that you can use for doing other stuff and reviewing

**Lena**: yup


End file.
